A Timeless Love
by Emrys MK
Summary: Sequel to 'When Love Calls.' Harry and Severus celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary with family and friends.


**Title**: A Timeless Love  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: Harry and Severus celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary with family and friends.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Words**: 1,500  
**Date Written**: March 16, 2006  
**Beta**: Thanks as always go out to my wonderful beta/editor – Magdelena. This fic is dedicated to her; she is the one who gave me the idea to write the sequel and she didn't even know it! Thanks, Maggie!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: This is a sequel to my fic 'When Love Calls' (written between Feb-Oct.2003). You can read this without having read WLC's, but it will make more sense if you've read it.

~*~

Severus and Harry walked hand-in-hand through the crowded room, greeting their guests as they made their way to the front of the Great Hall, where Albus was waiting for them, his old and wise eyes twinkling as madly as ever. At two hundred years old, the man was remarkably spry, and as jovial as ever.

"I suppose he'll outlive us all," remarked Severus dryly.

Harry smiled at his former Headmaster before looking back at Severus. "He's been through so much. I wonder what it feels like to be two-hundred years old?"

"The same as it feels when you are twenty, Harry. Do you feel as if you are sixty-seven?"

Harry smirked as he waved at Ginny and Neville, who were talking to Ron and Hermione. "I sure do," Harry said coyly. "You continue teaching me new things daily that make me feel older and more mature, and I hope to one day perhaps meet you, intellectually."

Severus stopped his and Harry's progress and turned the younger man towards him. "You, Mister Potter-Snape, are my equal in all aspects of our lives, and if I've taught you a bit more knowledge about the world, you've taught me everything about acceptance and love. Merlin, it seems impossible that it's been fifty years since we stood up there and made our vows. You make me so very happy, Harry."

"You make me happy, too, Severus, but if you keep this up, we'll never make it to the front. You promised not to make me cry," Harry said, his grin faltering.

"Very well. As you wish, love." Severus took Harry by the arm and the two walked to where Albus stood.

"Harry, Severus: my boys. Ah life. It is wonderful, is it not? Look around. All your family and friends are here to wish the two of you a happy fiftieth wedding anniversary. Is there anything better than friends? I think not."

"Albus – you are looking well," remarked Severus as he tried to hide his bemused expression at Albus's wardrobe choice – the man seemed to become more flamboyant with each passing year.

"Why thank you, Severus. I feel younger today then when I was fifty. How do you like my latest purchase? Minerva found it in a little village near Devon and said it called out to her that it needed me to have it." His eyes were every bit as blue and twinkly as they had ever been.

Harry snorted, but hid it with a laugh as he was surreptitiously watching his son, Remus, and daughter-in-law, Alice, through his peripheral vision. "And I suppose you'll feel even younger when you turn three hundred."

"Of course… of course. I see your son has his hands full."

Harry looked at Albus and smiled. "Yes, well, Remus isn't as young as he was when Alice had Draco, but Lily has been such a bright spot in all of our lives. I think her being here is helping Remus to accept Narcissa's death a bit easier."

Severus nodded as his eyes scanned the room. "I'll never forgive them for what they did to her. It's not as if she was a threat to anyone anymore. I cannot believe Percy allowed the Dementors near her."

Harry placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Not today, love. We're not going to let them ruin our day."

Severus took a deep breath as he watched his son, then turned his head back towards Harry and Albus. "Right you are. Today is for you, Harry, and you deserve the best. Only the best." Severus's eyes looked momentarily confused, then he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, nor did it reach his mouth.

Harry glanced towards Albus and shook his head ever so slightly, then looked back at Severus. "Er, Sev? You are a part of this celebration as well."

Severus raised a brow. "Oh, yes, I guess I am," he said, looking perplexed. He quickly schooled his expression. He knew. No one needed to tell him that it had begun. It had begun weeks ago.

Harry laughed nervously as he took Severus's hands in his. "Old man, we're in this together." And they were, for good or bad, and it was getting bad. Poppy had told him this would happen, hadn't she? She had said that the repeated curses and potions would one day take their toll. That had been years ago, however, and Harry had begun to think that she'd been wrong.

She hadn't.

Severus nodded and gave Harry a thin smile, before they turned back towards Albus to renew their vows of love and fidelity.

~*~

Most of the guests had gone, and the house-elves had cleared away the evidence that a huge gathering had only hours earlier graced the Great Hall, but three lone figures remained, dancing to soft music: Harry's head lay on Severus's shoulder as their granddaughter ,Lily, who Harry was holding, placed her head on Severus's other shoulder.

Remus stood just inside the Great Hall smiling at the three. Lily had been the one who had got him through the last year, that Remus had no doubt about. He and Alice thanked Merlin every day for giving her to them. The little girl was his and Alice's miracle, just as she was Severus and Harry's pride and joy. Watching his parents dancing with his daughter made Remus's smile widen as he silently thanked Narcissa for giving him the chance to grow up with such wonderful role-models.

"Lily couldn't have asked for better grandparents."

Remus looked over at his wife, who was walking towards him, and nodded. "I was talking to Dad the other night. I think he was worried that Draco might think he and father loved Lily more, but I assured him that Draco thought nothing of the sort. Then Dad told me that when he is with Lily, it is as if his mother is here, if only in spirit. He seemed so sad. I know that Dad never knew his parents, but as Father reminded me the next day, Lily Potter gave her life so that Dad would live. When I see him and father with Lily, I can't help but think of Dad never having that kind of love when he was growing up. It's sad."

Alice reached up and placed a light kiss on her husband's lips. "Even though we never knew her, your grandmother will always be a part of our lives, as will your grandfather, and if little Lily makes it easier for Harry, then I am more than happy with that."

"You want to go get her, or shall I?" asked Remus as he returned his gaze to the three figures across the room.

"You go get her, Remus. I'll be outside fetching Draco."

Remus chuckled as he neared the still dancing threesome. "Sorry, Granddad and Grandfather, but I know a little girl who needs to get to bed. She's had a long day."

Harry slowly lifted his head and kissed Severus before stepping back, and he smiled as little arms clung to broad shoulders, so he handed Lily completely to Severus, who continued dancing with his little princess for another moment.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Remus, then back at Severus, who acted as if he hadn't heard a word they had said.

"I saw that, Harry," said Severus, a put upon sigh following. "For your information, I was telling our granddaughter how much we love her," said Severus as he handed the small girl to his son. "You might want to call Harry to come get her next time, Remus," he added softly, almost too softly to be heard.

Remus sighed as he nodded, his eyes bright. "You can both come get her, father."

Harry quickly wiped away the errant tear that had fallen; he refused to let Severus see him cry. "Yes, we will both come get her, Remus."

Harry hugged Remus and kissed Lily, and after Severus had done the same, their son and granddaughter left the room. Harry then turned to Severus and interlocked their arms. "Are you ready to go home, Severus?"

"I'm ready, Harry. Take me home."

~*~

The End


End file.
